A dementia clinic was maintained to evaluate patients for in-patient and out-patient protocols. Onehundred fifty-five patients were diagnosed with various batteries as having primary degenerative dementia, multi-infarct dementia, and other dementias. The Hachinski Ischemic Score distinguished vascular from non-vascular dementias, whereas other dementias scores were not discriminatory. Pedigrees were constructed from family history of all patients participating in the dementia program, to examine the genetic basis of Alzheimer's disease.